Ametrine, the lost gem
by ClockWiseWiss
Summary: Let me tell you a little story about a little someone, more like a gem. Someone who can help Steven in his worst moments, someone who can be friends with Connie, another student for Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst, and last but not least, someone somehow related to Rose Quartz.
1. Chapter 1

**Ametrine, the lost gem.**

 **Welcome to another fan fiction! I'm in love with Steven Universe, so I thought: Why don't I do a fanfic about it? I hope you like it, please leave your review, I really appreciate feedback •w•**

 **Thanks. I don't own Steven Universe.**

 **Rated K+. No coarse language or adult themes, but few minor violence.**

* * *

"Don't! I did nothing to you!" I shouted at the Diamond Fusion. "The Diamonds have approved, proceed." The fusion said.

"Ametrine!" Obsidian shouted right before they used that weird tool, which made me return to my physical state.

They put me in a dark room, located in a space-ship, shaped like a hand. I could just feel the presence of different gems, I couldn't see, hear, touch or yell for help. The ship crashed, I was thrown into the air, when I landed, my gem broke. I realized I was in Earth , so I tried to change into a human form. It was painful. Pink hair, teal eyes, white skin, violet short dress, and a scarf-like yellow cloth. These weren't my normal clothes, I felt uncomfortable. Walking by the seashore, green flames where there. I thought I could find Rose Quartz, a gem with healing powers.

She went to Earth, trying to protect it from the diamond fusion. Rose created a big army with other gems. Well, at least, that's what Obsidian told me. He fought with Rose's army, but he was defeated, his gem, or at least the shards of it were healed by a healing gem from the rebellion. I was created from the shards of different defeated gems, someone could say I'm a fusion, but I have only a gem. I'm part of the rebellion towards the Diamonds. Luckily, they still don't know about us. The gem in charge of making me has the name of Topaz, a kind and really smart gem.

Topaz and Obsidian say gems don't age, but I do; Topaz did experiments on me, she came to the conclusion I'll age until I reach 21 human years, and I'll look just like other gems. I'm 12 human-years old. I'm a special gem, I am made of several gems, meaning have different abilities, no one has ever got, I still have to discover them.

A cheery tone was coming out of what appeared to be a human phone. Four gems were there, one had pale-white skin, other had red skin, other had purple skin and the last one was more, human like? But his presence was of a gem, was he a fusion? Was he half-human and half-gem?

"Steven, I received your message Steven? What happened?" A girl said as 'Steven' answered his phone. "We won!" The purple-gem said. A pink/rose-colored lion got close to me,

"Hi little guy!" I whispered, he roared, "What's wrong?" I asked. I realized I couldn't shape-shift any more, my broken gem was blocking my powers. The 'Steven' ran to a recreational vehicle driven by a man. The other gems approached. "Look Garnet! There's Peridot!" The purple gem said. I turned around, "Wait, that's not Peridot, she's a young gem!" The white gem said. "I'm Am..Ametrine, " I said.

"How did you get here? Did Peridot send you? Which are your intentions?" The red gem said as she summoned her weapon, "Garnet, calm down! She's just a young gem!" The white gem said, "I am a gem from the home world, I got here in a green spaceship, and who's Perdidot? Peridot?" I said, "Don't worry Ametrine, I'm Pearl, she's Garnet and she's Amethyst," Pearl, the white gem, said.

"So... What happened here?" I curiously asked as we walked towards a house built within a stone statue. "Some evil gems came here in the green spaceship, we defeated them," Pearl said. "Have you had training on your powers?" Garnet asked. "Not really," I said scratching my neck. "What a colorful gem!" Amethyst shouted. "Thanks," I said. "I've never seen that before," Garnet said. "That's because I'm lab-grown," I said. "Not that, a broken gem that is still healthy," Garnet said.

"Yeah! When I broke my gem, it made me act super weird and gave me a bubbly eye!" Amethyst said. "Amethyst!" Pearl angrily shouted. "Well, not that bubbly," Amethyst said.

"Ah, it broke when I landed in here, is Rose Quartz still on Earth?" I asked.

"No, she gave up her physical form to give birth to a human," Amethyst sadly said.

"Is that the 'Steven'?" I asked. "Yeah," Pearl said holding tears. "I'm so sorry," I said. "It's ok, can you tell us how is home world?" Garnet asked.

"It's weird, it is ruled by the diamond fusion, and I'm part of the rebellion towards her, I was created by Topaz," I said, "Topaz? The real Topaz?" Pearl asked so I nodded in agreement. "We were best friends back then," Pearl said. "There's lots of new technologies, I don't understand them, gems don't sleep anymore, they are created to be servants, the tech is used to change the gems' personality and abilities," I said.

"So... Why aren't you a servant? Why did they send you here?" Amethyst asked. "I don't know, they just said I'm a danger," I said.

"Can Steven heal me?" I asked. "His healing powers are blocked," Pearl said.

"Come here Ametrine! I have to teach you a lot about being human," Amethyst said as she pulled me outside.

The city was empty. I mean like a ghost town. There was no electricity, broken windows, green crystal-like shards all over the beach. Horrible. "Guess I should show it later..." Amethyst said. "Earth is really pretty," I said. "Should we return home?" Amethyst asked. "Yeah," I said doing some backflips. "We have a flexible gem!" Amethyst shouted as we approached the wooden-house.

"Who are you?" Steven asked. "I'm Ametrine," I said with a smile. "You're quite small to be a gem," he said. "I'm 12 human-years old," I smiled. "Don't treat me like a little kid," he said. "Ok, mister serious," I said.

"We should clean the beach," Garnet said

"Do we really have to do that?" Amethyst asked.

"We can't leave gem stuff speared all over the place," Steven said.

"It might be dangerous for you Steven," Pearl said. "Why don't Ametrine and you find a way to get your weapons?" Garnet asked. "Ok," I happily said.

"So, Steven, have you fused yet?" I asked as we walked in the seashore, "Yeah, I fused with a human-friend: Connie," Steven said. "How lucky, I can't even fuse, and I'm a fusion, well, kind of," I said. "I could teach you some day," he happily said. "Sure, when my gem is not broken," I said. "The others told me you used to have healing powers," I said trying to know more about him. "Yeah, but they don't work anymore, wait, there's a fountain filled with my mom's healing tears!" He happily said. "Would you take me there?" I asked. "Sure, but not now," he said. " Why don't we help clean the shore? I'll be easier for the gems and we could show them how strong are we," I said. "Yeah! But how about a race?" Steven asked. "You're on!" I said as we ran towards the temple, then before I could realize, I was super-speeding towards it, when I noticed I crashed into a rock. "How did you do that?" Steven amazedly asked as he extended his hand to help me. "I don't know," I said. Then the worst happened, my gem was broken in half. I shouted in pain before returning to my physical form. "Ametrine!" That's the last word I heard before 'fainting'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ametrine, the lost gem.**

 **Chapter 2! Sorry if this is late. I hope you like this, leave your review, I appreciate feedback. ^w^**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe.**

 **Rated K+.**

* * *

I couldn't see, the pain was unbearable, I really tried to canalize all my energy on healing, but it did nothing. My gem was completely broken, divided in two parts; I couldn't do anything, I was useless, stuck in my physical form forever; if I was like that for long time, I would die, goodbye to all of my friends.

"Pearl! Garnet! Amethyst!" I heard someone shout, I could feel someone carrying me, running with me on his or her hands. "What happened?!" A familiar voice worriedly asked. "We were running, and she crashed into a rock, then she broke and..." A little voice quickly said. "Ok, calm down.." Someone worriedly said.

"How can we calm down?! She's broken in half! She will die!" Someone said.

Then, I couldn't hear anymore, I was walking in a dark room, and a rose symbol appeared, it shined more than the sun. I couldn't believe what I was seeing: it was Rose! Rose Quartz! "It's so quiet in here, so calm," she sweetly said. "Rose?!" I amazedly asked. "Yeah, it's me," Rose chuckled. "What is this place?" I asked. "It's heaven," she said. "Am I dead?!" I worriedly asked, "What? No, I meant like heaven," she said. "So what am I doing here?" I asked. "Giving up your physical form, like I did, aren't you too young to do that?" Rose asked "My gem broke in to parts. I don't want to be here, I was just meeting Earth, making friends," I said as I started crying. "It's ok, I'm sure the gems will find a way to heal you; since I gave my physical form, I can't do anything to heal you, I'm sorry," she said.

 **No one's POV**

A cheery tone was coming out of Steven's phone. It was Connie. She wanted to know what happened since she heard his message. "Who's calling?" Garnet asked as she gave the broken gem to Pearl, she was holding tears. Even though she had just met Ametrine, she felt like a sister to her, she fell like a guardian to her, like she did with Rose.

"It's Connie, I can't face her anymore," Steven said. "So you are just going to ignore her?" Pearl asked.

"It's the most responsible thing to do," He said

"It's gonna be hard, because she's coming up the steps right now," Amethyst said.

"What?!" Steven asked as Pearl opened the door with Ametrine still on hand. "He..llo, Conni..e," Pearl said.

"Is Steven home?" Connie asked. "Emm, no," Pearl nervously said. "Is he ok? I'm really worried, he hasn't been answering his phone, what's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know... I don't understand your human relationship," Pearl said. Then Connie saw him running away and she ran towards him.

"Now what? What are we going to do with her?" Amethyst asked. "Take her to Rose's fountain," Garnet said. "But, she's broken in half! It's not a little crack," Pearl said. "If only Topaz was here," She added. "Let's try it, it may be worthed," Amethyst said.

 **Ametrine's POV**

"So, Rose, can you see through Steven's eyes?" I asked. "When he's happy, I am. When he's proud, I am. I'm always there," Rose said, then I started glowing, "What's happening?!" I shouted, then I was underwater, it was a rose-colored water. Statues of Rose. Familiar faces showed up and pick my gem. Once they placed me on the floor, I was on Earth! I was healed. I changed into my human form, it was the same me, but with different clothing. Yellow shorts, a violet wavy tank-top.

I was so happy to be on Earth once again. "Pearl! Garnet! Amethyst!" I happily said as I hugged them. "We're glad to see you too," Garnet said.

When we returned to the wooden house, I sat on the couch, where I saw Rose's portrait. "You ok Ametrine?" Amethyst asked. "I met Rose," I managed to say. "What?" Amethyst asked, "While I was broken, she was there with me," I said. "How cool is that!" She said as she grabbed a thing out of a box, "What's that?" I asked. "It's human food," Amethyst said chewing the human food. "A dough..nut?" I asked as I read the box. "Try it!" She said as she put a doughnut in my mouth. I started chewing it, I was delicious. "Wanna go for a swim?" I asked. "Nah, I'll stay and eat the rest of the doughnuts," she said.

I walked to the cliff, ran and dove. Once there, I swam, exploring Beach City's coral reef. Then, I needed to breathe and went to the shore. Steven was there with a girl, I peeked my head out of the water, "Ametrine!" Steven shouted. "Hi!" I said. "You're ok! Umm, Ametrine, this is Connie. Connie, this is Ametrine, a home world gem," Steven said, "So she's evil, like Lapis and Jasper?" Connie asked, "Not all home world gems are evil," Steven said. "Nice to meet you," I smiled


	3. Chapter 3

**Ametrine, the lost gem.**

 **Hi! Welcome to chapter 3! Please leave a review, I appreciate your feedback and support •u•**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe.**

 **Rated K+ for some language and minor violence.**

 **Chapter 3:**

"Ready for another race?" I asked. "You know what I think about them," Steven said. "Come on Steven! It only happened once and I promise it won't

happen again," I said. "Yeah, but you'll beat me," Steven said but he was interrupted by Garnet.

"Steven, Ametrine, you need to clean the beach with us," she said as she threw a pair of shovels to the couch.

"Awww, Garnet," I complained before she carried us on her shoulder.

"See? Told you she was strong." Steven said with the shovels on his hand.

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

"Do we really have to get every piece?" Steven asked. He was really, really sweaty. "It isn't that bad," I said "You say that because you're not half-human," he said.

"I can feel what you're feeling, I can feel what everyone's feeling," I said. "Really?!" Steven amazedly asked. "No, but just by looking at you, everyone can feel your tiredness," I said. "Not really, gems can't get tired," Pearl mumbled.

"Ehem... You didn't answer my question," Steven said. "About that, yes... Having a ripped gem-ship laying around is too dangerous, you've got to take care of it, all of it," Garnet said.

"And we need to start looking for Peridot's escape pod, too," Pearl said. "We have lots of work ahead then," Garnet said. "We're on it!" Steven and I happily said. He quickly touched the shovel's wooden stick. "Now you owe me a doughnut," He said. "What?" I asked. "Earth rule," He proudly said.

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

I deeply sighed. _~This is never ending.. Wish I could use my super-speed to finish this thing faster~_ I thought.

"Ooh! This is a good one," I heard Steven said. "Steven? Steven!" A girl shouted at the young child. I decided to hide behind a rock and peeked out a bit.

There were three teenagers: a blonde-slender guy wearing orange-long pants and a blue hoodie; a black-haired girl with a red-and-white striped shirt that showed her right shoulder with a black tank top, and mint-colored pants; the last guy was short compared to the blonde guy, he had a pair of sunglasses (similar to Garnet's), a white t-shirt with a red jacket, denim jeans and some sneakers

"Who's that girl?" The teenager with sunglasses asked as he pointed at the rock I was hiding in. I quickly hid behind it. "Who?" Steven asked. "The girl with pink-colored hair." He said.

"Oh, she's just Ametrine, a friend of mine," Steven said. "So, Steven, welcome back to Earth!" The girl said.

"What? Who told you?" Steven said shocked. "You were a million miles away man," The guy with sunglasses said.

I was so concentrated on what they were talking about that I didn't notice that the blonde guy was missing.

"Boo!" He jump-scared me. My gem instincts said I should kick him and escape with a backflip, but taking in account what I learned about Earth, I just shouted as he laughed at me.

"You know I could have sent you to space," I lied when I calmed down. "Man, you should have seen your face!" The blonde guy said. "I'm not a man," I mumbled. "Anyways, I'm Sour Cream, he's Buck and she's Jenny," Sour Cream said as I sat on the rock.

"We're about to chill out at the park and freak out some squares," Buck said.

"You two should come with," Jenny said. "Really? That would be awesome!" I said. "But I don't have anything against squares, I like all basic shapes," Steven said.

"He he, that's why we need you, you have a whole different point of view from ours," Buck said. "It's a good energy flow," Sour Cream said.

"Yeah! That would be great! Right Steven?" I asked. "Sorry guys, but we have gem work to do, maybe later," Steven said. "You can't tell me what to do," I complained. "But Garnet can," Steven scolded. "Gee Man," I complained.

"We'll catch you later then," Buck said as they walked away. "Guys, I found a big one!" Amethyst shouted. "Coming!" I shouted as I ran towards Amethyst.

"Woah. This really is a big one," I said. "And it was way bigger before Garnet broke it on half," Amethyst said. As soon as she finished those words, the gem-ship piece started tumbling. It was about to fall on me. Like I said before, about. It didn't fall on me, but no one was holding it. Not Garnet or Pearl, neither Amethyst or Steven.

It was me, I had summoned my weapon: a rose-colored sword with a light-yellow handle. I was holding the sword and it was holding the gem-ship piece. "Did I do that?" I managed to ask. "Wow. That's just like Rose's sword," Garnet said. "Really?" I amazedly asked as my weapon disappeared. Luckily, that time, Garnet did catch the gem-ship piece thingy.

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

"Hey Steven.. Are you asleep?" I whispered. "Ugh.. The calluses on my hand have calluses," he said. "How painful," I said trying to not laugh. Then I heard like someone knocking on the window. "Who's there?" I asked as I climbed onto Steven's bedroom. Then a piece of pizza (according to what Steven told me) crashed into the window. "Pizza rain," Steven said as he stood up and peeked out of the window. "But no pizza clouds," he said. "Look! There's Buck and Sour Cream!" I said as I pointed to the teenagers.

"What are you guys doing here? And why are you doing a pizza rain?" Steven asked. "I only wanted to make you laughing, in a pizza rain," Buck said.

"Whatever a pizza is, it looks really good," I said willing to eat a slice of it.

"Haven't you tried it?! You have to be lying!" Sour Cream said.

"No. I have never tried it," I said. "I'm still new to all of this 'food',"

"Come on, it's time to hangout," Buck said.

"You can't hangout at night, night is for dreaming," Steven said. "Come on Steven! Don't be a spoilsport!" I said. "Night's whatever you want it to be, time is an illusion," Sour Cream said. "And you're done working for the day," Buck said. "Hmm, yeah, let's hangout," Steven said.

"But first we need to deliver the rest of this pizza to Mr. Smiley," Sour Cream said.

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

"Woo! Wind in your face? That's what I'm talking about!" Jenny said.

She was driving the car, Steven next to her, Buck and Sour Cream sitting in the backseats and I was sitting on top of the trunk holding onto the backseat.

"Breathe deep alien girl," Buck said.

"Freedom smells like that.. Thing pizza has on it, it's.. Hmm.. Ah.. Pepperoni!" I said. "That's just the car," Jenny laughed.

"You know which food doesn't smell like freedom? Fish." Sour Cream said.

 _~Fish.. Fish.. Fish? What's that? Oh! I know! It's that thing that swims in the water,~_ I said to myself so

"Oh oh,. Here we go..." Jenny said.

"I just don't get what's wrong with wanting to be a DJ, but my stepdad was just again today on my case saying.." Sour Cream said along with some weird babble sounds. "And I was just like: I don't want to be a fisherman! Everyone knows that you can't rave in a raincoat, stepdad!" He said.

"At least, he only bothers you about one thing, my dad has gotta say something about everything I do, because I'm the son of the mayor. And I'm like: You can't tell me what to do, I'm the mayor's.. Wait.." Buck said.

"Ha ha ha. You're just walking in cake with all that talk. You guys don't even know what bad is until you have a sister. But I don't know why everyone has the thought that I'm the evil twin and she's the good one! Don't ask me to help you with your homework, I'm at some metal concert," Jenny said.

"Your life is tricky," Steven said. "Sure it is. In my world, everything is way better," I said. Not actually knowing what they felt.

"A few days back, my dad and the gems grounded me from T.V," Steven said. "No way!" Jenny said.

"And then I found out that the gems where alien rebels and they're other gems out in space," Steven said but I interrupted: "Like me,"

"And they want us dead, and they think we're traitors. And they tried to take me hostage because they think I'm my mom. I wish I could tell Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst about it; but I think they kinda blame me for my mom not being around," Steven deeply said. "And then I almost died." I completed Steven's sentence.

Then Jenny turned the radio off. Was it too dark?

"That's heavy," Jenny said. "It's ok unless you wake up one day and discover you're a slave of the Diamonds," I said.

"But.. You two seem so happy, you're a real champ Steven," Buck said. "Yeah, I'd better become a fisherman if I was dealing with thaaaaat!" Sour Cream said as he pointed to a weird green glow. "Look at that!" He said.

"What?! What did I hit?! What is it?!" Jenny asked.

"The glow..." I said right before I jumped from the car and super-sped towards it.

"Thought you'll never arrive," I said. "Dang, you're fast," Jenny said. "It's a talent of mine," I said.

"That's as bright as 600 glow sticks," Sour Cream said. "Peridot's Escape Pod," Steven said.

"Oh... So that's the presence I felt when I arrived here." I said.

"Ok.. Everybody stand back this is a gem machine and it could be extremely dangerous," Steven said but he was interrupted by Sour Cream, who threw a rock at the apparently broken escape pod.

"Check it out," He said. "Cool... So is this supposed to be gem technology? It isn't like that at homeworld..." I said.

"Stooop! Peridot might still be there!" Steven shouted. "I guess Steven the spoilsport is here to stay.." I said.

"This thing is empty." I said. "Yeah! We can't let this aliens invade our planet! Earth forever!" Sour Cream said as he threw more rocks at the pod. "Come take a selfie with me Amy!" Jenny said. "How do you take a 'selfie'?" I asked. "Just make a funny face," She said. "Ok.." I said as I made a handstand.

"Something more girly..." Jenny said. "Like a duck face,"

I didn't actually know what was a duck face so I just tried to imitate a duck's face. I wanted to shape-shift but I just couldn't activate my powers...

"Perfect!" She said. "I have an idea... Why doesn't Steven enter the escape pod?" I mischievously asked. "No, what? Why? Why don't you enter it?" Steven asked.

"Because my gem just broke, and I'm sure you don't want it to break again," I mischievously said.

"Wow. This is actually fun!" Steven said. "Do a race with the super-speed girl," Sour Cream said.

"Sure! Why not?" I asked. "So it's a gem versus a gem and gem technology," Steven said. "Three. Two. One. Go!" Buck shouted as I ran. I was on the lead. "Where do we stop?" I shouted as I looked behind. I crashed in a haystack. "Pff," I said as I took the hay out of my mouth. "You were way faster than a leopard," Buck said. "You ok Ametrine?" Steven asked. "Don't worry, it was just a haystack," I said. "Jump the hay! Jump the hay!" Sour Cream started cheering Steven as we did the same.


End file.
